


Creative Apologizing

by Dragonsbain



Series: Glimpses of Mystrade. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anthea is an Angel, John is a great friend, M/M, Multi, Sherlock is Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsbain/pseuds/Dragonsbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello all. I'm officially adding the song contained within this little fic to my Mystrade list. John and Sherlock are burning too hot right now. This song always reminded me of a relationship between two older people. John and Sherlock will get here in about a decade. Mycroft and Greg are here now. </p><p>If you want songs from Peter Gabriel that fit Sherlock and John right now. Try "The Book of Love" and "The Power of the Heart". I'll put links at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Apologizing

**Author's Note:**

> This is another small Mystrade story that I put on Tumblr. Again, this helped me work out some ideas for Snowblind. In Snowblind, Mycroft's middle name is Auguste. Max and Sam gave Mycroft the nickname Auggie because of that.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Mate. Would you like to join me for a pint? GL

John stared at the phone for a few seconds.

"Sherlock would you mind if.."

Sherlock looked up from his microscope.

"I do not mind at all. My brother is a dolt. They supposedly made a promise never to leave each other for a long time after a fight without apologizing."

"I don't think Mycroft really planned a sudden political flare up just to run away from an apology."

Sherlock just hummed.

"Mycroft has been gone for 4 days. He has answered none of Greg's texts. You should know how dense the males of the Holmes family occasionally can be. My father being the exception. Go watch the match and get Greg to relax. Perhaps you two can figure out a way to get through to my brother."

John hugged him from behind and gave him a quick kiss.

I'll be right there Greg. JW

 

* * *

 

"He hates me. I know it."

John and Greg sat in the rear of the pub. It was mostly deserted. The booth was comfortable even if the conversation wasn't.

"He doesn't hate you. You two are stupidly in love."

Greg looked up from his 3rd pint.

"Then why isn't he answering?"

"Anthea said the negotiations are a horrifying mess."

"I know. Mycroft hasn't slept in two days."

"He cursing humanity for being stupid. Shall I keep going?"

"No. At least I know the one person who loves him as much as me is looking out for him. Bless that lady."

Greg finished his pint.

"Aren't Max and Sam there also?"

"They are talking to the Warlords who refuse to come to the meeting, John."

"So see Mycroft is safe. Anthea and their handlers.."

Greg suddenly burst out laughing.

"What Greg?"

"I don't know about you but Max and Sam might as well be his.."

Greg starts waving his hands around.

"Mrs. Hudson and I are to Sherlock as Max and Sam are to Mycroft."

John smiled and lifted his glass.

"I agree."

"Besides, we are not stupidly in love."

John sighed.

"Yes, you two are."

Greg just shook his head. He appeared tired and depressed? John grew concerned that their spat was much bigger than either of them had let on.

"Christ, Greg. What really happened?"

"No it isn't like that John."

"I'm listening."

"You and Sherlock are in beautiful, stupid, mad love. You two are like the sun when you get together. You guys are like a couple of teenagers."

The waitress brought another round of drinks.

"Honestly, is there somewhere in that flat that you two haven't "christened"?"

John turned a couple of shades of red.

"I'm not answering that."

"Sorry, John. The point is we are different. Sure Mycroft is skilled. Very skilled."

Greg's expression turned carnal.

"That man has the hands of a god. I swear."

"Greg! Focus."

John really wasn't mad. He was simply trying to keep the conversation on track.

"That isn't the important part."

"Hey, are you.."

"Easy, John. I meant what I said at your wedding. You two are soul bonded. That old myth. About people being split."

"I'm following you."

"You are Sherlock's missing half. As he is yours."

"Okay. You don't feel that way about Mycroft?"

"No. Neither does Mycroft."

"Then what are you two doing?"

"Not everyone can find their soul mates. Mycroft had convinced himself he was supposed to be alone for his entire lifetime. I wanted nothing to do with a relationship after the divorce."

John could see Greg was onto something.

"Go on."

"We both had given up on love and all that lot. We already had a relationship centered around taking care of your husband before you came along."

John smiled.

"Thank you for that."

"You are most welcome. We trusted each other to a degree. You two met. Went through everything. Then, ultimately, got your acts together."

John was waving him on.

"The point is Mycroft and I have always been comfortable together. He was there if I needed to talk after my divorce. Did I ever tell you what happened a few weeks after Sherlock...disappeared?"

"No."

"Mycroft came to me. And I've asked him about this. He was terrified about what Sherlock was doing and had no one else to vent to."

"Wait Anthea, Max and Sam didn't know either? That is impossible."

Greg could see John's face change.

"No John. They all knew. They were all helping keep him going. Wait. Are you still mad about all of that?"

"Not really. Just frustrated that he pulled it on you as well."

"He didn't pull anything on me. Let me finish my thought. Mycroft needed someone to vent to, in our group. Understand?"

John nodded.

"Sure he had Molly. He didn't want to seem weak in front of her. Then neither of them could tell any of us anything. You have no idea how proud he was and still is of what she did. Molly carried so much. You should ask her someday."

"Really?"

"Yes. It isn't all classified."

They both laughed at that one.

"Of course, he couldn't tell me Sherlock was alive. So he was scared and all I saw was frantic depression. You know. Finally started grieving for his brother. I felt good that he came to me."

"It showed a degree of trust."

"Yes."

Greg stopped and took a long drink.

"John, he fell apart all over me. Totally came apart at the seams. I should have recognized something was up then."

"Why?"

"It wasn't awkward. He or I didn't get self-conscious about it. Then we began meeting up. Just to check on each other and you. That two years nearly killed him."

"Almost killed him?"

"That was part of the problem. You didn't want help. So he was watching you get so depressed. Then knowing he needed to keep you alive and functioning because Sherlock was doing all of this for you."

"I know Greg. And you also."

"Yes."

"Not your fault. You do realize that heart problems run in the Holmes clan."

"No."

"Sherlock didn't get the bad ticker. Mycroft shows the trait. He spent a week in hospital because he went AFib. They had to stop his heart, twice."

"To get the rhythm correct. You were there?"

"Yes."

"Is this where you, Anthea, Max and Sam started bonding?"

"Yes."

"What triggered the AFib?"

"Sherlock nearly died. For real this time."

John leaned back and let out a long sigh.

"You ok?"

"Yes. I was simply thinking if he had died. Mycroft might have suffered a heart attack and I would have never really known why. I spent years telling him that he didn't truly care for his brother. Does Mycroft hate me?"

"God no. He loves you to death. I don't know who had the better reaction to your engagement. He or I."

"Back on to what I was saying. Yet again I should have recognized something was going on. Please don't say anything to Sherlock."

"I won't. When was the first time you kissed?"

"At the hospital. It was just a peck on the cheek. He was drugged up and grateful I was there."

"First time you..."

"The night he had to decide what to do with Sherlock after he shot Magnussen. We didn't do anything. He had to condemn his only brother to a death sentence. He was completely distraught. I wasn't going to leave him alone. So we slept together. Just slept."

"Ok. Now the first time."

Greg started to blush.

"Come on. I told you."

John was hoping the alcohol would help him here. He also was dying to know.

"The night of your wedding."

"You have known each other 11 years. You finally did it only a year and a half ago?"

"Yes. Now do you understand?"

"Maybe. Do you love him?"

"Desperately."

"Hate to see.."

"Him stressed out. It breaks me to see him go to tears. Unless it is because he is laughing. I will take all of that I can get."

John could see Greg start glowing.

"Do you trust him?"

"More than I've trusted any other human in my life."

"You are in love. You are quite correct. It is different from Sherlock and I. You guys fight because you vent best to each other."

"Correct."

Greg thought about that for a moment.

"Oh. You are really good. He doesn't hate me. He was just blowing stream."

"Yes and your welcome."

They drank and took in the match for a bit. Greg had a song creeping in his mind.

"What Greg?"

"I have an idea. Do you want to help?"

"Sure what is it?"

After listening John was confused.

"Would he even understand the reference?"

"That is one of Ant's favorite movies. Of course he has watched it."

Greg looked around the bar.

"Can I borrow this for a few minutes?"

The barkeep looked confused.

"Sure."

They disappeared behind the pub. There was a small garden back there.

"This isn't the same song."

"Yes it is John. I like to think of this as the way Peter meant it to be. Just listen."

John was totally bowled over.

"That is a lot richer. Lot more...feeling?"

"Yes. Now are you ready?"

John nodded and began filming.

* * *

   
Mycroft was working on his second scotch. Anthea was currently attempting to get him to relax some. He was overtired, frustrated and wound up like a spring.

"Mycroft just humor me. Go out of the suit and try to take a nap."

He simply rolled his eyes and headed for the bedroom.

"You can't do your job on three nights of no sleep."

Mycroft emerged in his pajamas.

"Do I need to tuck you in?"

"I hate you."

"You hate everything right at present. Simply lay down and close your eyes."

Anthea tried to do the same. She could hear him shuffling around.

"So much for that."

Her phone beeped. After she viewed the message she gave herself a hug.

"I love you Greg."

Anthea sent it off with a note to Max. Then she made her way into Mycroft's room. He was sorting through paperwork.

"Myc, you need to see this."

"Now what happened?"

"Just relax."

The video started with Greg holding an old fashioned boom box.

"Myc. I need you to listen to me. John if you would please."

Greg hoisted the radio over his head. The camera adjusted. Greg started singing Acappella.

"Accepting all I've done and said  
I want to stand and stare again  
Til there's nothing left out, oh  
It remains there in your eyes"

Mycroft nearly dropped the phone. Anthea held it for him.

"Whatever comes and goes  
I will hear your silent call  
I will touch this tender wall  
Til I know I'm home again  
Ooh"

The music picked up and Youssou N'Dour's voice took over. Greg joined back in.

"In your eyes (in your eyes)  
In your eyes (in your eyes)  
In your eyes (in your eyes)  
In your eyes"

Greg didn't have the greatest voice but sang with zest. Greg put down the radio. The music faded into the background. 

"Listen love. I want to apologize but you are far away. So put those people straight. Remind them what they are really living for. Then the four of you get your arses back home."

It was obvious that John kept the music running. The final twenty seconds of the video was Greg dancing and jumping about to the song. Total joy coming from every pore.

Mycroft was caught somewhere between laughing and crying. Anthea just shook her head and smiled.

* * *

 

John and Greg had sent the video off about 30 minutes ago. They settled back down to the match. The bar was still tranquil. Greg's phone went off.

"Is it Mycroft?"

"No, Max and Sam."

It was a voice mail. Greg hit the play button.

"Have we told you how much we love you Greg? When the hell are you going to make Auggie an honest man? That was simply beautiful. We needed that more than you will ever know." Max stated.

"Greg if he doesn't respond in a few hours, we will drive the one hundred miles and rough him up. He can be such a stupid git. Seriously, Thank you for that. He genuinely does love you. Get some rest and don't worry." Sam said.

"Thanks for filming that John. Nite." They stated together.

Greg and John were trying to keep their laughter quiet.

"Well your someday in-laws approve."

Greg turned five shades of red.

"Where is Myc?"

"You know he could be sleeping."

"Yes and he does need that."

It only took another ten minutes. Then Greg's text alert went off.

Hello Greg and John. A

"It is Anthea."

I would be talking but I'm too tired and Myc is finally asleep. A

Did you enjoy the video? JW

Like it? I absolutely loved it. I love you guys for making it. A

Mycroft? GL

Anthea laughed.

I wish you could have witnessed his reaction. In his defense, it was after 52 hrs of no sleep and two scotches. A

Laugh? Cry? What? GL

Both. A

Really? JW

I had a mess of Mycroft buried in my shoulder for 5 minutes. It was beautiful. ;-) A

Greg looked totally relieved.

Myc told me to tell you that he is an idiot that doesn't deserve you. A

Tell him to set things right. Then he can apologize in person. GL

Oh he will now. He needed that release. Give yourself a hug from me. A

Love you too Ant. GL

Sleep well and sweet dreams Anthea. You guys all get home safe. JW

Thanks John. We will. A

* * *

Three days later.

 

Greg sat at his desk immersed in paperwork.

*knock, knock*

"Come in."

Greg heard the door close.

"Sally are those the reports?"

Greg looked up. Mycroft stood in front of him with a little smile.

"That took long enough. Is the world somewhat back on it's axis?"

"Yes."

"Everyone home safe?"

"Of course."

Mycroft looked exhausted.

"Want to go home and sleep?"

"For a week."

Greg smiled as he walked around his desk. Greg gave him a quick kiss.

"Let's go home."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the three versions of "In your Eyes" that I wrote this to. Enjoy.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEx3y-0QTPk_x2_QeC6W4WH6aVd3rk7tQ


End file.
